Eighteen's New Toy
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: After the destruction of the Z fighters in the future; Bulma now lives with her boyfriend, 17. What will happen when she pushes his sister, 18 too far? (18xBulma) Requested by Fireball-Fuchsia.


**A/N: A long-awaited gift request from Fireball-Fuchsia. Thank you so much for prompting this one to me!**

 **The Desolate Future:**

It was another normal day in the Mansion of the Androids. It was the home of Seventeen, his twin sister, Eighteen, and his girlfriend…Bulma.

"Hmmm Hmmm Hm Hmm Hmmm!" Bulma sashayed around the house, clad in nothing, but a sexy piece of pink lingerie, humming happily to herself. As she passed by the couch, she couldn't help setting of the blonde android who was sitting there, practically stewing in her own disgust.

 _That annoying little whore!_ Eighteen eyed the bluennette distrustfully. Eighteen and her twin brother, Seventeen had wiped out all competition on the planet a little over a month ago, and in doing so they had come across Bulma.

Having just had a baby and with nowhere else to go after the destruction of West City; Bulma had ended up with Seventeen. She seemed to accept the circumstances, and was making the most of her new way of life, but that didn't keep Eighteen from being disgusted by her. "Ugh!" Eighteen grunted at the thought. Her brother had really taken a liking to his new plaything, her body being something he'd joyfully indulge himself with every night from dusk till dawn.

How she hated her… Her gray eyes still following the little slut, she couldn't help noticing how, despite having such large globes on her chest, she still didn't wear a bra most of the time. For Seventeen's enjoyment she supposed, but still, she felt like she was in the Playdragon Mansion with her walking around like that.

"Hey, Seventeen!" The bluennette's high pitched voice rang out across the house, once more reminding Eighteen of her presence. "Can I have that new pearl necklace Eighteen got? She can't wear it right anyway!"

"Ugh!" Eighteen was really getting fed up with this girl now. "No!" She called from her place on the couch, bringing the girl's attention to her.

"Hey, where is Seventeen?" Bulma asked her, completely disregarding the blonde's response to her question over items that didn't even belong to her boyfriend.

"Ugh!" Eighteen stood up now, facing the scantily clad girl. "Listen, you busty little slut. Seventeen is out, and that means I'm here, babysitting his little whore…Got it? So how about you shut the hell up before I use those ridiculous globes of yours as punching bags!"

"Hey!" Bulma covered her almost nude boobies in humiliation. "I'm no whore! And I don't need to take this kind of abuse from a frigid bitch like you!" With that Bulma turned to storm off into her and Seventeen's room, but Eighteen wasn't through with her yet.

"Hold on, you little bimbo!" Eighteen grabbed her by her arm, pulling the girl back and causing her oversized melons to bounce around feely. "Let me see that little get up you're wearing! It looks familiar!"

"Hey! Get offa me!" Bulma struggled against the blonde android, her arms flailing about in anger, she accidentally punched Eighteen in her right boob, causing the soft melons to bounce around within her shirt and bringing a look of contempt to the android's face. But despite her best efforts, her fragile form was no match for Eighteen.

"That's it! Time to shut you up!" The blonde growled, and rearing one fist back, she shot it forward, knocking the bluennette out cold.

"There…" She stood over the unconscious girl, trying to think of what to do next, one hand moving to massage her poor breast.

"Now there's a thought…" Grinning widely, Eighteen dragged the little slut into her room, and hefting her up into a chair, she tied her to it with ribbons, her eyes soon being covered as well. "Actually…that's a pretty good look for you…" Eighteen giggled at the barely clad vixen. _Barely wearing anything and unable to move…you tell me what word comes to mind…_

Standing before the bound woman, Eighteen couldn't help looking her over. _I wonder what Seventeen sees in her?..._ She gently ran her fingers down the woman's arm, feeling just how soft and smooth her skin was.

"Wow…" She moved her fingers over other parts of her body, marveling at just how silky smooth she felt; her hair felt like pure silk and she smelt of fresh flowers… "She makes me seem rough by comparison…" Eighteen couldn't help feeling outclassed by the goddess of a girl before her.

Looking down at the pink lingerie she was wearing…Eighteen realized where she had seen it before… _That little bitch!_ Her feelings of admiration leaving her, now being replaced by rage, she took hold of a handful of the pink lingerie and pulling as hard as she could, she tore it from Bulma's body, leaving her bare for her eyes to ravage.

"Errrgh!" Tossing the ruined piece of cloth to the side. _It is probably soiled anyway._ Eighteen thought as she grabbed hold of the girl by the hair, preparing to slap her awake, when her eyes were drawn down by the sudden movements of her chest.

'Boing! Boing!' The girl's huge boobies bounced around uncontrollably as their owner was manhandled, each one unintentionally flaunting its defenselessness before her.

"Well now…what have we here?" Reaching down, Eighteen grasped one pale boob in her hand, gently lifting the fleshy orb up before letting it drop back down, bouncing around on the other girl's chest once more.

"I think I'm starting to see why Seventeen has such an appreciation for a little bimbo like you…" She placed a hand on each breast, softly pressing her fingers into them as she started molding them on her chest, kneading the pliable globes into any shape she wanted, watching with wonder as they would always return to their original forms with a joyous jiggle.

"Yeah…" She could feel a trail of drool leaking out of her mouth as she stared at the delicious orbs. "These are a lot of fun!"

Her hands sinking deeper into the creamy flesh, she enjoyed herself to the fullest, messing around with Bulma's oversized boobies, the round globes for some reason seeming even firmer than she would have guessed, given their size.

After several minutes of Eighteen's intense boobplay, Bulma started to stir…

"Uhhh…" She moaned into consciousness, the pleasurable feeling in her rack the first thing to hit her now that she was back among the waking. "Seventeen?..." She gasped as she felt the hold on her boobies strengthen, sending bolts of pleasure up her spine.

 _Wait a second? Am I…That naughty man…_ Bulma's cheeks tinted red as she realized her man must have tied her up, his hands now eagerly enjoying her body. "You really like them today, don't you?" She grinned, not knowing just who she was urging on. "Thanks to Trunks, they've gotten extra big…I can barely squeeze into my GG bra anymore…"

Eighteen winced at the thought, she knew they looked big, but that big? Oh, she was really going to enjoy such a fine specimen now…

"My….Seventeen…" Bulma relaxed in the chair, letting Eighteen's hands do the work her boyfriend failed to do. "You really have gotten better with your technique…it's almost as if you know exactly where pr-ESS! Me…" She bucked her hips at the last syllable, Eighteen's fingers had found the pink nub at the center of each soft globe, her fingers pulling and twisting them until they were as hard as pebbles.

 _Hmmm…_ Eighteen held one jiggling melon up to her mouth, inspecting the puckered nipple before her. _Let's take it up a notch!_ Closing her eyes, she pressed the silky flesh against her face, the soft globe pillowing out across her cheeks as the hardened tip was forced into her maw, her strong tongue instantly assaulting it.

"Ahhhh!" Bulma arched her back into Eighteen's mouth, pressing more and more boobflesh upon her, urging her torturer to enjoy the bounty of her fantastic body.

Eighteen was eager to please herself, so kneading the neglected boob, she continued to attack the one she held between her lips, her tongue striking it again and again, harshly rolling the pink nipple around before sucking it between her lips, pulling on it until she was sure it would pop.

"Agh!" Bulma's sudden cry of pleasure caused Eighteen to open her eyes; what's more, she felt a warm substance start to leak into her mouth from Bulma's breast.

 _Huh? Is that…Is this breast milk?_ Eighteen could barely believe it, but it had to be true. Bulma did have a boy when Seventeen had brought her here, but the little tyke was usually able to care for himself so she hadn't much thought of him.

Feeling the sweet liquid continue to seep into her mouth, she couldn't help tasting it.

 _Fuck…it tastes…good…_ Still not being able to believe herself, Eighteen closed her eyes, and sucking with renewed vigor, she happily drank Bulma's breast milk, the soft boobie giving her all that she wished for.

"Oooohhh! Seventeen!" Bulma moaned out in pleasure, pressing more of her body into the other woman. "Seventeen…be careful…not too much!" Bulma gasped as she felt the grip on her breast increase even further, the sucking getting harder.

Eighteen was loving this! Her soft cries, the delicious taste, and what wonderful soft milk jugs she had to drink from!

"Ugh! If you drink too much, there won't be any left for my little Trunks!" She begged, but Eighteen wasn't listening to Bulma's pleas, she had decided she liked this new beverage, and she was going to drink as much of it as she pleased.

"Seventeen! Ugh! Agh! Ahhhh!" With one high-pitched scream that made Eighteen's ears ache, Bulma came, her juices leaking out all over the blonde's chair.

"Fuck!" Eighteen mumbled to herself, the other girl partially hearing her.

"Huh? What's…that…Seventeen?" She panted, still not fully regaining her breath.

"Hmmm…" Her gray eyes now dropping to the bluennette's perfectly waved mound, Eighteen wondered what other bounties awaited her below.

"Seventeen? What did you…Agh!" Bulma gasped as she felt a pair of fingers slip into her pink tunnel, their knuckles gently caressing her folds while the digits sank deeper into her.

"Seventeen…" She relaxed once more against the twin sister of her boyfriend, never once suspecting who was really the one finger fucking her.

 _Damn…she's pretty tight for a woman that just had a kid!_ Eighteen was shocked by how tight Bulma was, the bluennette's passageway being a very tight squeeze even for just two fingers. Moving her digits around in circles, Eighteen pressed the girl on, her free hand continuing to massage her boobies, milking the woman so as to quench her lustful thirst.

It was quite the sight to behold, the blonde's fingers inside the bluennette up to the knuckle, the girl's nude boobies bouncing around with every thrust, and to top it all off, the stream of excess milk leaking from the android's mouth. It was a sight that could make anyone attracted to women bleed out!

Pumping even deeper into the woman, Eighteen curled her fingers up to press against the woman's tunnel, hitting Bulma's G spot perfectly!

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Bulma's hips were bucking against Eighteen's hand each time she fucked her; she could feel another orgasm nearing!

Curious as to the taste of her toy, Eighteen reluctantly left Bulma's milk jugs for now, and leaning lower, she planted her face in-between the bluennette's thighs, her tongue now slithering over her drenched clit.

"Agh!" Bulma squirmed against her face, the feeling of her boyfriend's hair down there felt incredible! "Yes! Seventeen! Please! Fuck me with your tongue!"

Her hips moving in tandem with Eighteen's thrusts, Bulma could feel her lover's chin between her folds as the blonde happily suckled her clit, rolling it around in her mouth just as she had her nipples.

"Agh! Please! Yes!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, and falling back against her bindings, she emptied her pussy out onto the blonde android, coating her in a mixture of her milk and juices.

"Yummy…" Eighteen licked her lips, Bulma now hearing her voice clearly.

"Huh?" Bulma gasped.

Realizing the jig was up, Eighteen pulled off Bulma's blindfold, revealing to the girl the real face of her pleasurer.

"Wait…Eighteen?...You?" Bulma was about to scream when suddenly both women heard a sound at the door.

The piece of wood swinging open, there stood the form of android Seventeen, his eyes roaming over his dirty sister and bound pet. "So." He leaned against the door frame, two sets of eyes looking upon him with worry. "You like my pet, do ya?" He grinned, relishing the look in Eighteen's eyes.

"Well then." He stepped into the room, slowly closing the door behind him; his eyes now running over Bulma's abused assets.

Walking towards the two females, his arms outstretched, he grinned. "Let's share her…"

 **A/N: First yuri in a long while! I bet Seventeen is going to have a blast with her! And poor Bulma, aww, but I think she'll enjoy herself ;) Please REVIEW! If you enjoyed it!**


End file.
